Shattered (rewritten)
by lolisa-lovely
Summary: -A rewrite of the story I wrote all those years ago. - AU where Percy gives himself up to save his friends and family from annihilation by Tartarus and Gaia's' forces. Torture, chaos, and pain ensues. What has the hero given to save his family? What will happen in the years following? (Note: May end up to be a Chaos/Order story)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hello! It's been a long long time since I've done anything here. To everyone that has read my first story 'Shattered' this is the rewritten one. I found a lot of major plotholes, and tbh it wasn't a very good story line to begin with :( So anyways, I thought I'd rewrite it, with a completely different writing style, and a semi-different plot.

Don't worry, Percy will still be in a world of hell (cuz I'm sadistic that way lol) and much eveilness shall ensue MWAHAHAHA

So, without further ado, One with the show :)

Percy's POV:

He flinched as the first drop of water touched him, shuddering as what felt like liquid ice ran across his nearly naked body, shivering as the water slowly healed up the wounds that streaked his body evaporated into the murky surroundings.

"Are you having fun Perseus? Knowing they can't get you until the time is up? Knowing that you are all mine to play with until the clock strikes? I hope you are enjoying this as much as I do my dear boy. Nothing has ever been so entertaining my whole life, and I've lived for eons!"

The boy heard _his_ words before seeing _him_. The boy slowly lifted his head, only to see a dark mass hovering towards him. _He_ looked slightly human, except where the whites of the eyes should have been, it was completely black; where the fingers should have been, sharp jagged claws were present; where there should have been nothing, horns had grown on the temples of his head.

The boys said nothing. Not that he could say much to begin with - his voice box was nearly destroyed and everything he said came out as a faint whisper. He whimpered as he felt a hand run across the new tender skin that had regrown across his back, unable to move away due to the chains that held his hands and feet to the ground.

"Not gonna cry for daddy Perseus? Or for mommy? I heard you were wailing for hours when you saw her dead body in the apartment those years ago, momma's boy. Tch." _He_ scoffed, kicking the boy in the side, watching with glee as the boy curled further into himself.

"Ya know Perseus, I was thinking, maybe we should put on a little show for your friends and family back home. I think they will enjoy some blood being spilled, don't you think so?" _He_ grinned, kneeling in front of the boy and pulling the boys' face towards _his._

"After all, they were the reason you let yourself come down here isn't it? _So whatddya say boy, care to put on a show?_ "

A/n: So that is Chapter 1 of Shattered :) Hope you enjoyed it, and remember that the plot will be different from the original as my ridiculous 13 year old self decided to write so much nonsense! Do review if you have any comments/criticism or whatnot, I'll be using those review as ways to improve (if I find them fitting) so do lmk if there's any flaw in my writing or whatever :] Hope you have a nice day

~lolisa-lovely


	2. Chapter 2

SO!

New Flash! The story is currently being adopted by another writer! Yepp! It is being continued by a fellow writer! Which is why I stopped updating the rewrite! Sorry to anyone that was hyped up by my update, but the new writer messaged me a few days aft the rewrite was posted, so I apologise for not updating you guys any sooner! :'(

I have yet to disclose their username because they want to prep the story n whatnot before uploading it :) BUT! The release of "Shattered" Is planned to be released near End April, and there are plans to release it on Wattpad, and Archive Of Our Own as well! Do stay tuned because more updates will come out just before the fic is released :)

I will post another chapter to update the adoption situation! But BIG THANKS TO ALL YOU READERS THAT GAVE ME THE STRENGTH AND PASSION TO WRITE THE LAST 5-ish YEARS! You guys were honestly the best people, and I can't thank you guys enough :D:D:D:D

I hope y'all will give the new author as much love as you guys did me, and that you will help them create new works of art and literacy :)

Have a nice day/night, and I hope you guys have a meaningful and pleasant journey in life! :)

Lots of love,

lolisa-lovely :)


End file.
